As Much As Possible
by Lady Darlings
Summary: He never understood why Shikamaru would waste hours of his sleep just to listen to her.


**Title: As much as possible**

**By: MintStarr**

** Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews from my last one-shot/drabble! :] It's greatly appreciated and put a smile on my face for the wholeeeee weekend ****J**** Thank you. It'd be nice if you all can review this one too ^^ this came to me when I was reading a friend's page. **

** Based on a certain quote. The quote will be revealed later on! ^^**

**So enjoy (and review please! ^^)**

**Pairing: Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka**

**World: AU (cause I love AUs?)**

** Summary: He never understood why Shikamaru would waste hours of his sleep just to listen to her.**

**

* * *

**

**One-Shot**

Chouji may not know everything. He may not see everything. But he knows when there's something different about his best friend.

Like for instance right now. It was lunch time and Shikamaru Nara was nowhere in sight.

Oh wait, there he is.

"Hey Chouji. Sorry for being late." The dark haired young man said while he plopped down next to him. Immediately after, his head hit the table.

"Oy! Shikamaru! Are you alright?" Chouji asked his best friend worriedly.

A groan was heard from the tired young man next to him. Chouji nudged him gently, "Was the homework that hard?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "It wasn't that." He yawned. "I stayed up all night again."

Chouji blinked at him. Shikamaru? Stay up all night again? For what? This was like the 4th time this week! What could be so important to hold Shikamaru back from his precious sleep?

"For what?" he voiced his questions.

Shikamaru groaned more. Chouji sighed, again no answer for him. This was going on for months now. Maybe a Year? At most. Shikamaru would come to school absolutely tired and wanting nothing to do but sleep. Why didn't he just do it at home? What could possible be so important that would cause Shikamaru to be like this?

Lucky for Chouji and unluckily for Shikamaru, a voice answered Chouji's question with, "It's not for _what_ but for _whom."_

Chouji turned his head towards the new person who walked into their conversation without any sort of permission. "Hey. What do you mean?" For Whom? A girl!?

Next to him, Shikamaru buried his head deeper between his arms.

Sakura laughed, "Apparently Shikamaru was listening to Ino's complaints _all night."_

Chouji stared at his best friend in disbelief. _Ino?_ Out of all people? "Seriously Shikamaru?"

Sakura agreed with Chouji, "Yeah Shikamaru, Seriously? I don't get it. Why would you do that? I mean, don't you hate Ino whining all the time? I personally thought you found her talking annoying."

Well, Chouji can definitely say that he does not understand why Shikamaru would stay up all night to talk to Ino. And he wanted answers.

However, Shikamaru ignored the questions, stood up and yawned. "Well now that's settled, I think I might go get sleep at the library."

Chouji and Sakura began to protest but then a voice suddenly yelled out to them.

"Shika!!" A bubbly voice behind him called out to him. Shikamaru turned around immediately and saw Ino Yamanaka running towards him with her packed lunch. Chouji and Sakura both noticed how Shikamaru seemed to swallow hard.

She appeared in front of him and smiled her bright smile. "Hey Shika"

He nodded at her, apparently at a loss for words. Chouji greeted his girl best friend slowly, "Hey Ino."

"Chouji! Heya!" Ino said as her attention went to Chouji and Sakura. Chouji noticed how she seemed to be in a bright mood even with the _all night conversation_. What _did_ they talk about? "Hey Forehead. Why did you ditch me huuh?" She said playfully nudging Sakura.

"Took too long, Pig." Sakura smirked back.

Chouji listened to them banter and watched Shikamaru too. Yes, he was observing Shikamaru. There was something wrong with him after all. He squinted as he observed Shikamaru. Shikamaru was standing there, frozen as Ice with his gaze at… Chouji followed his gaze and lead him to… Ino.

Ino!?

No Way.

He wracked his brain. What was it again? What was it that Ino once told him when she was sprouting those love nonsense?

**_# 15. When a guy looks at you for longer than a second, he's definitely thinking about you. _**

His eyes widened as he stared at Shikamaru. He shook his head, Shikamaru had every right to think about Ino. They were best friends!

"Alright. I got to get to class early today. Teacher's being such a pain in the… you know what I mean. I'll see you guys later?" Ino said while slowly walking backwards towards her class.

They all nodded, Chouji slowly still deep in thought. He needed answers!

She jogged away but not before she said, "Thanks again for last night Shikamaru!"

Chouji felt someone nudge his side. He saw Sakura nodding towards Shikamaru. Chouji glanced at Shikamaru and saw a small hint of a smile on his face.

* * *

That night, Sakura went home and felt a bit hopeless romantic. After all, her crush noticed her today! She inwardly squealed. Sighing hopelessly, she went on the internet to look up some hopeless lines and phrases. As she looked through WebPages, she saw _Things about Guys._ She laughed before clicking the link while mumbling to herself how hilarious and untrue that list is going to be. As she scrolled down, her eyes widened as she read a certain number. Then something just _clicked_. There was no other possible reasoning for it A smirk slowly appeared on her face as she knew immediately who to tell her recent findings to.

But first,

Why didn't she have Chouji's number?!

* * *

_#20. "**WHEN A GUY SACRIFICES HIS SLEEP AND HEALTH JUST TO TALK TO YOU, HE REALLY LIKES YOU AND WANTS TO BE WITH YOU AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE"**_

* * *

**A/N: I`m not exactly proud of it. One, because of the shift of Point of view. Sorry about that by the way. I can't find a way to fix it nicely. Two, I thought this was pretty lame. But I needed to get it out. Couldn't get the idea out of my head, but then I couldn't write it correctly either. Hope you enjoyed this read. ^^ Please read and Review. Criticisms are welcome! I know I have many mistakes. **


End file.
